Intruder
by Ohohen
Summary: [Sequel to Surprises] Someone's after Megaman. In order to cause him pain, they'll try to harm his friends...their NetOps...their family...Yeah. Wow, what an exhilarating summary.
1. Friendly Ties Challenger Ties

-1**_Ladies and gentlemen, it's the moment you've all been waiting for, the sequel to Surprises! _**

**No, seriously, you have haven't you? XD Was working on something else…but I didn't get to finish it. I'll just finish it later or something. shrug**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Megaman or Rockman.exe or Capcom or ShoPro or anything else that is Megaman or Rockman.exe or Capcom or ShoPro related.**

**Um…yeah. I'll have to copy paste that every time I update or something…**

**Intruder**

Chapter One: Introductory: Friendly Ties, Challenge Ties

It was winter break in Dentech. And snow was falling blissfully from the sky above. Dentech was now a winter wonderland.

Maylu Sakurai (A/N: I typed Meiru before instead XD) waited at the corner of a building for her friend, her #1 friend, Lan Hikari. Who was late. Again.

Maylu wore her same outfit, extra jacket, and a scarf with ear muffs.

'LAAAANNNN! I SWEAR I'LL GET YOU FOR THIS!' She screamed in her head.

"YOU'RE ON YOUR OWN LAN!" Maylu turned the corner, and ran into someone the wrong way. Her lips accidentally fell on them. Her face turned red. 'Oh oh…I'm so dead…'

She immediately pulled away, without looking at who she ran into, she ran away to her destination. That is, she tried to.

The person she had ran into, had continued the kiss, and Maylu was so surprised, she opened her eyes wide open, but only to see a familiar ring on one's blue headband, tied around their forehead.

The person wrapped their arms around her waist, and finished the off the kiss with a loud, smacking, _MUWAH! _Maylu was still blushing at the moment.

The person put their fists on their hips proudly. "Maylu! That was a nice welcome!" They grinned proudly.

"Lan…" Maylu growled. She walked over and smacked him square up top his head.

"Ow!" Lan rubbed his overly large bruise. "What was that for?"

"WHAT DO YOU THINK? FOR BEING LATE YOU NUTCASE!" Maylu screamed. Megaman waved at Roll with a smile as Roll ran over to him and tackled him with a hug and kiss. Lan shrunk away. "Let's go! Yai's been waiting!" she grabbed Lan's hand and started dragging him off to the Ayano residence.

On the way, Lan asked a question.

"You remember how to act right?" he asked. Maylu had almost forgotten. She was surprised that someone who couldn't be on time or early, actually remembered something as putting on an act, which she herself almost forgot.

"Oh. Yeah. Shouldn't be too hard." Maylu said.

"Hope so…" Lan replied as they arrived at the gates of the Ayano residence.

Lan clicked the button in front of the gates. "Um…Yai…? Anyone?" Maylu walked over.

"Yai. Open up. We're here." she said.

There was a short pause, and then a scream shook their eardrums. Lan and Maylu covered their ears.

"WHAT THE HECK TOOK YOU SO LONG! IT'S NOT NICE AND RUDE TO MAKE A LADY WAIT!"

"S-Sorry…Yai…" Lan stuttered as the gates opened up. Once the couple stepped in, they fell down. The floor was moving.

'System upgrade Yai?' Lan thought.

They arrived at the backyard of the Ayano mansion. There, stood Tori, Dex, and Yai herself, with her hands on her hips, frowning.

"Took you long enough." Dex grumbled out loud. Everyone glared at Lan, who backed away in defense.

"S-Sorry…"

"Well, now that we're all here, I want to go make my snow princess if you don't mind." Yai stomped away. Everyone had came to Yai's play since her yard was at least twenty times larger then theirs.

Lan, Dex, and Tori had a snowball fight. So far, Tori was winning with Lan as the runner-up. Dex was losing because of his size and space to be able to get hit, humongous fortress or not. Their navis were having fun with virtual snow as well. Especially Iceman.

Maylu and Yai were making snow…_people. _Maylu made a decent, normal, female snow_person_ with a ribbon on the head. Yai on the other hand…

"Y-Yai…" Maylu stared at the large sculpture of snow in front of her.

"Not bad, but I could've done better." Yai clapped her hands together, shaking off the excess snow.

Her snow…sculpture, was really a work of art. Details were sewn, shine was added, even color was sprayed on. Maylu recognized the princess as Yai herself, right off the bat.

Suddenly, a snowball came flying and knocked off the sculpture's head.

"No!" Yai turned to see Lan, who was starting to back away in fear.

"Lan…" she growled threateningly. "You're going to get it now…"

"Um…Lan…" Megaman didn't know what to say.

"Run Lan!" Tori called.

"If he can…" Dex mumbled. Then he started to walk over to Maylu to flirt. Again.

"LAAAAAAAAAAAAAANNNNNNNN!"

Blaze Residence

Komi opened the door and headed downstairs. She saw that the maids had already made her breakfast. She started eating, and then recognized that the maids were doing the laundry today.

"Wait! I forgot something." she hurried back into her room, and gave the maid the dirty clothes that needed to be washed. The maid set them in the large basket, and stood by the corner. Komi watched in bewildered.

"Aren't you supposed to be doing the laundry?" she asked, pointing towards the direction of the laundry room. The maid nodded.

"Then why are you standing here?" she asked.

"I don't have the master's clothes." she said in reply. 'Chaud?' she thought. 'Shouldn't he be gone to work by now? It's like…nine now…'

"Has he not left yet?" she asked, looking up at her brother's room. The maid shook her head.

"No ma'am. He hasn't been out all day." Komi sighed.

"I'll go check…and don't call me ma'am. I'm not some kind of military sergeant." the maid nodded. Komi started up the stairs and knocked on Chaud's door.

"Hey…brother…it's an hour past your work time. You're late." There was no response.

"Brother? Chaud?" she asked again. "Hm…" she sighed. "Excuse me for coming in then." she opened the door to his room and stepped in.

She saw a bundle on his bed, which was Chaud, wrapped around in his own sheets, shivering. He was still wearing his clothes and had not changed from yesterday.

"Hey…you okay?" she attempted to shake his shoulder, but pulled back when she felt that he was shivering. She gasped.

"Chaud…" she turned him over, face up. His face was pink. She put her hand on his forehead and cheek. It was scorching. "He has…How'd the heck he get a fever?' Then she remembered he didn't bring his jacket home from work last night.

"Idiot…" She had to take care of him too, since the servants were having a day off today.

Chaud started to groan. Komi felt her brother's breath was very, very, warm. His eyes fluttered open, and focused on Komi.

"Komi…what time is it?" his voice was very soft and scratchy.

"Nine." she frowned.

"Huh? Oh no…" Chaud struggled to get up, but fell back down, held by Komi.

"You; Are one of the most thickheaded person I've met so far on this very planet. It' an embarrassment to have you as an **older** brother." she sighed.

"I have to go…I'm late."

"No. You aren't going anywhere. You have the flu, fever and-" Chaud sneezed then coughed.

"…cold…" Komi finished her sentence with a cold whisper.

"Jackets were invented for a reason. That reason is to be worn. Not to be forgotten at your company's office Chaud."

"…"

"I'm calling a doctor. You're staying home for today. I don't care what you say." she started walking away. Chaud grabbed her wrist.

"No…take me to work…aid me there…I'm responsible…"

"No."

"I have documents…"

"No."

"I have to go…"

"…"

"Now…"

"…"

"Please."

Komi made a frustrated expression. She clenched her fist, and shut her eyes.

"Fine. You can go with my aid. But you're wearing five times the protection now." she went to her closet and pulled out two long sleeved shirts, two sweaters, his usual vest, and a large jacket. She pulled out three pairs of socks. She looked around for gloves or mittens.

"Darn…you can borrow mine. Thankfully I'm not interested in girly colors…" she left the room and came back with gloves and mittens, all black, red, blue, and purple.

Komi helped him get dressed with the sweaters and clothing, then gave the maid his laundry.

"Slayer. Call for a limousine." she said.

"Sure."

Komi turned to reach for Chaud's PET, and set it in her bag.

"Protoman, did you know Chaud was sick?" she asked.

"Yes." Protoman finally responded.

"Why didn't you tell anyone?"

"Chaud wouldn't let me. He said he was fine." Protoman replied.

"Curses…"

"I called a doctor last night and arranged for an appointment at 10 this morning." Protoman backed up himself.

"Smart. Good job Protoman. But why didn't you tell me?" she asked.

This time it took longer for him to respond. "…He didn't want you to get involved."

"I'm his sister. How can I not?"

"Yes."

Komi hoisted Chaud into the limousine, and it drove off to his company.

Unknown Destination

"Saito? Impossible…"

"Yes sir…"

"Show me." A light came up.

"Hmpf…"

Blaze Corp.

"Out of the way." Komi barged in between the worker's at the company. Komi heard murmurs, but ignored them. She headed up to his office, and set him down on the couch, lying down. She took out a small pillow and blanket, and covered him. 'We'll be here for a while…'

Komi walked to his desk, and picked up a couple of folders, and gave them to Chaud. Chaud opened his barely opened his eyes, and reached for a pen. His fingers shook. Komi frowned again, and took his hand.

"Look. Let me do this. I've had…a brief introduction and experience to this…"

"But…these papers…request…a signature…and report…from me…only…" Chaud coughed out.

"I'll get…_his _permission." She took the pen, and went over to the phone.

"Connect to extension 355."

"Private line reached. Now activating private communication line 355."

A face came up, and Komi's frown went deeper. If possible.

"I need your permission."

"…"

"I need your permission to temporarily take over the vice-president's place." The line was cut off, and a paper came out. Komi went over to Chaud and told him to sign. He slowly he did, and then Komi signed herself.

"Now…" She took up the folders and started to write the report and sign.

"HA! We beat you again Dex!" Lan pointed and laughed.

"Well, I bet you can't beat me in a net battle!" he retorted.

"Megaman and I will take you down in one shot flat!" Lan yelled back.

"Oh yeah?"

"YEAH!"

"LET'S GO TO THE ARCADE THEN!"

"FINE!" And they started to have a race to the arcade.

Everybody watched, sweat dropping.

Arcade

"Wow! They beat them too without breaking a sweat!"

"Who?"

"The new kid! He's in a wheelchair."

"Whoa…"

"I know right?"

Lan and Dex squeezed through the curious crowd, totally forgotten about their challenge.

There was a boy, crouching on the ground in frustration, and another in a wheelchair. He had glasses and neat dirty blond hair. He was wearing a suit. He adjusted his glasses and laughed.

"Looks like I beat you too. Good job White Fury."

'White Fury? Sounds more like a dog name to me.' Lan thought.

"I'll challenge you!" Another boy stepped out, and jacked in his navi. Lan looked at White Fury. He was a black and white navi, with what looked like white flames that decorated his suit. Though they were triangles.

The match didn't last very long, and was ended in ten seconds flat.

"Whoa…he's strong…" Dex said. 'But we'll beat him!'

"Hey, you're pretty strong. But Gutsman and I will tear you and your navi to shreds!" Dex pointed. The boy smiled and made a gesture for them to jack in. Dex jacked in, and started batting. Thirty seconds later…

"NO! Gutsman!" Dex glared. "Who are you?" The boy smiled.

"My name's Travis Smith. That was some battle you put up." he smiled. The crowd had left since it had gotten boring from the conversation.

"You're a pretty strong net battler." Lan said.

"Ah…just a bit. Don't make me blush." Travis smiled. Then he looked at Maylu.

"Hi."

"Oh, hi. Um…I'm Maylu Sakurai."

"Nice to meet you Maylu." Travis went strolled over and took Maylu's hand, kissing it. Maylu's face turned red as well as Dex's. Lan managed to resist beating Travis to pulp.

"I'M LAN HIKARI!" Lan interrupted the moment.

"I'M DEX OYAMA!" Tori had left because of his dad's call.

"Nice to meet you two." Travis smiled again. 'Happy-go-lucky…' Dex thought.

Blaze Corp.

'Done' Komi looked at her progress at the corner of the desk. He looked at Chaud, then the clock. It was 10:00.

There was a knock on the door. "Uh, come in." The doctor stepped in.

Minutes Later…

"Thank you doctor."

"Of course. Do have a Merry Christmas." Komi almost forgot.

"Uh, yeah. Merry Christmas." The doctor left. Komi thought over the medicine she had to get for Chaud.

"Okay…I think that's it." Komi stood up and grabbed her PET.

"Protoman, you stay here and watch over Chaud for me. Tell me if something happens as soon as possible, understood?"

"Yes."

"Okay. I'll be back later." She shut the door. Komi was wearing a large, dark violet pullover sweater, with black near the arms. It was a sports pullover. It was under her jacket.

Arcade

Maylu stared at the conflict. Then she wondered, 'Where'd Yai go?'

Anetta stared the clock. '10:30...Time to go to the park with Chaud!' She smiled happily to herself. She started over to Blaze Corp.

Blaze Corp.

Anetta knocked and knocked, but no one answered so she just came in. Chaud was sitting up now, sipping up a cup of warm water. He looked up and saw Anetta. Before he could say anything, she ran over to him, and stared.

"Chaud…what's with all the jackets? Can't you take them off?" Chaud's eyes widened and shook his head. When he shook his head he meant he wasn't _allowed_ to take them off. Not that he couldn't.

"Oh. Here, let me help you." Anetta started to take off all the extra clothing, and noticed that Chaud's face was pink. She giggled. 'He's blushing since I'm so close and touching him…'

Chaud would of stopped her, but he was too weak to speak or push her off. Pretty soon, the clothing was off, and he was shivering again. Of course, Anetta didn't notice that. She even ignored the fact that he was in his pajamas.

"So…when are we going to the park? It's snowing and the parks beautiful at this time of the year!" she squealed. Chaud just now remembered what he said to Annetta the other day. 'I can't make it now…brr…s-so c-cold…feel…dizzy…'

"Well?" Anetta inched closer. Chaud tried to speak but couldn't be heard.

"Hm..?" Anetta took hugged his arm, sitting next to him, and inched closer. Chaud tried to speak again, but couldn't talk. Anetta was going to get closer again, that is, until the door burst open.

"Hey! You left your-HEY! WHAT DO YOUT THINK YOU'RE DOING? YOU MISS BRAT!" Yai zoomed over, and took Chaud's other arm, and sat down. They started to pull on Chaud, like he was some kind of tug-o-war rope. Except, not as hard. It was kind of a take turn thing. You pull once, I pull once, you pull again, I pull again…

Maylu sighed. This was going on forever…No wonder everyone left…

Then, something caught her attention from the corner of her eye. A familiar figure was walking past the Arcade.

"Hey!" It was Komi, holding a brown grocery bag in her hands. Komi turned, and waved. She entered.

"Hi Maylu. How's it been?" she asked.

"Boring. I've been here for a long time by now." Maylu pointed towards the boys. Komi raised an eyebrow.

"Who's the new kid?" she asked.

"He said his name is Travis Smith. He has this navi called White Fury. He seems to be pretty strong…" Komi stared at Maylu.

"I thought you were with Lan?" she said.

"Huh?"

"You're blushing when you said 'Travis Smith'."

"N-No I wasn't!" Maylu blushed harder.

"Heh…" Komi walked over to Lan, Dex, and the so called "Travis"

"Hey Lan." she greeted.

"Komi! Hey! Have you met Dex before?" he asked, making a gesture towards Dex.

"Um…No quite…I've seen you and heard you around before though." She put her groceries on one arm and pulled out the other arm.

"I'm Komi Blaze. Nice to meet you." Dex winced and took it.

"I'm Dex Oyama…Blaze? What do you have to do with that rich hog?" Dex asked. Komi laughed nervously. Blushing a bit from embarrassment.

"Um…well…Uh…"

"She's his sister." Lan said.

"WHAT? CHAUD HAS A SISTER? SINCE WHEN?" Dex waved his arms in the air.

"Ever since she was born one year and two months after Chaud." Lan said.

"Oh…Um…nice to meet you?"

"Sure. And, you're Travis Smith right? Komi Blaze." She shook hands with Travis.

"Nice to meet you. Why don't you net battle with me?"

"Um. Maybe some other time."

"Aw…that's too bad…you're afraid to get beaten and humiliated? I understand." Lan was a bit shocked. Komi frowned.

"I never said that."

"Then why don't you battle?"

"Because I'm busy."

"You a maid?"

"No. I'm just busy."

"Not even for a little net battle?" Travis was getting on Komi's last nerves.

"Komi…" Slayer said worriedly. "Let me take him on…"

"No…I won't force you to battle."

"Really…it's okay…he's humiliated us enough…" Komi gave a frustrated expression again, and jacked in her navi.

"I see you're not a coward." he said, adjusting his glasses.

"Shut up and battle four-eyes." she glared as her eyes narrowed and leaned in.(A/N: No offence to anyone.)

'Cold…' Lan thought.

"Slayer materialized in front of White Fury. White Fury grinned.

"Aren't you the pretty one." he said.

"Shut up. I never asked you. Maybe you should consider stopping your NetOp from going too far." Slayer snapped.

"But I think he was right. You're NetOp chickened out." He mocked.

"Komi would never…huh?" White Fury was gone. 'Where'd he…Behind me!' Slayer quickly took out her epée and slashed in the area where she felt the movement.

"Augh…" White Fury came into view. There was a small cut near his waist.

"You're quick…" Slayer pointed her epée at him. "On guard."

"You're cute…" he grinned. "Guard on."

"Flirt." Slayer charged at him, who leapt up. Slayer leapt up as well, going head on to his direction. She attacked, but it was dodged, and White Fury held her face. She gasped. (A/N: Imagine what Protoman would be thinking by now XD)

"Nice…soft cheeks…heh…" he slammed her into the ground with power that exceeded her limits.

"AH!" she yelled as she fell into the ground with a large crash. It made a large ditch in thefloor.She felt sore as she stood up.

"Slayer! Are you okay?" Komi cried.

"I'm fine…Let's finish this off! I don't have time. _We _don't have time."

"Okay!" Komi inserted her only weapon,Slicer.Slayer gripped her weapon tightly.

"You too White Fury!"

"Sure thing…" White Fury's hands glowed with swirls of black and white. They were increasing in size by the minute.

Slayer, learned a new attack and lifted her weapon. After a couple of moments, she activated it.

"Charge Wave!" A wave of energy, much larger then her former one, flashed as she swept her weapon into the ground.

"Blinding Overload!" The two fully charged heaps of energy were released from his hands, and came out to be a huge attack, surprisingly equal to Slayer's.

Both attacks hit, and went through each other, hitting the target with equal strength.

TheSlayer yelled out in pain asshe were hit. White Furyonly kept hiscomments to himself.Smoke filled the screen, and there was a hesitant expression on Komi's face. Travis seemed emotionless.

When the smoke cleared, both navis were down, and both logged out at the same time.

"Slayer…you did just fine. I'm sorry…"

"It's…it's okay Komi. I'll just go rest for a bit…" Slayer said reassuringly.

"It seems we're equal." Travis walked over to Komi.

"Seems so."

"Have I underestimated you?"

"You decide." Komi walked away out the door.

"She's so cool…" Dex got hearts in his eyes.

"Something must be wrong Megaman…don't you think?" Lan asked.

"Yeah…I don't know what though. But, I'm pretty sure she's not the type of person to get intimidated so easily."

"Yeah. You're right."

Blaze Corp.

"Sorry I'm…late?" Komi stared at Chaud, who seemed to have a begging expression on his face. Two girls were holding his arms.

"Um…Did I come in the wrong time?" she asked. Anetta and Yai glared. They stomped over.

"You're not taking away Chaud! I'm supposed to be at the park with him today! He promised!" Anetta glared and took a step forward. Komi took a step back in fear.

'I didn't promise you.' Chaud thought.

"You're not going to hog him!" Yai glared and took a step forward. Komi backed up and tripped. She fell on her back with an 'Ugh!' with the bag in the air. All of it's contents spilled, two apples fell on Yai and Anetta's head, a banana on Komi's with the medication falling into her hands. Note that Komi's on the floor.

Yai and Anetta was knocked out cold, and Komi had a sore nose.

Time Spin Thingy.

Komi walked over with a bandage on her nose. Chaud was still chuckling hoarsely at what happened. Komi sighed.

"I didn't know you had a fan club." she said. Chaud took a sip of water.

"I don't remember clearly, I think Ayumi called you…um…A bishie…bishounen…something. Though, I don't know what it means…" Komi handed Chaud a pill.

"HOLD IT! WHAT ARE YOU FEEDING HIM?" Yai and Anetta pointed an accusing finger at Komi.

"Uh…"

"You're not going to kill him! Chaud, do something!" Anetta exclaimed.

"…" Chaud said nothing, except hold the pill in his hand. He lifted his hand to his mouth, but Anetta snatched it and threw it in the trash can.

"You can't die here! Suicide is not the answer Chaud!" Chaud's eyes widened in amazement of how stupid Anetta was. He lifted his hand towards the trash can as she threw it away, but it had already went down. He almost spit out water that he was drinking on her. But he resisted.

"You're going down!" Yai charged over to Komi and attempted to tackle her. But she dodged and hit the wall instead. Yai growled and charged again, but this time, she hit poor Chaud instead. Chaud felt dizzy and fainted on the couch, falling down from his sitting position.

"Look what you did!" Anetta ran over to Chaud but Komi stopped her.

"You've caused enough damage already." she said.

"You're the one who persuaded him to kill himself!" she screamed.

"What! I would never do that! Especially the fact that he's my-Ouch!" Yai had tackled her this time, making a direct hit. Anetta joined, trying to knock Komi unconscious, and soon turned out into a cat fight. Except the fact that Komi had walked out, holding Yai and Anetta by the arms, and sitting them down on two chairs nearby.

"What do you think you're-" They were cut off.

"CRAM IT! READ THIS! And don't you even try to stop me or I'll have the company sue you for doing damage on the vice-president."

"…" Anetta and Yai glared before starting to read the paper. Their eye's almost fell out of their eye sockets and roll around the floor.

"Chaud…hey Chaud…wake up…hello…" Chaud winced as he opened his eyes, giving Komi a scared, hopeless, puppy-lookalike look. Komi thought it was funny. She gave him a cup of water, then put the pill on his nose. He sighed a scratchy sigh, which hurt his throat, swallowed the pill and went back to sleep. Komi covered him with an extra blanket she had bought during the trip to the pharmacy.

Komi turned. 'Now…'

"Eh?" Anetta and Yai were gone. The paper was on the floor. It was actually a doctor's note.

"Weird people…I could've sworn that one of them were…what's her name…Yai I think. The other…I think I've seen her in a photo with Chaud before. Date maybe?" she whispered to herself. Her eyes widened on the last thought. "Chaud has a girlfriend?" she looked at her innocent looking brother on the couch, snoozing taking silent, warm, breaths.

"Houston. We have trouble…"

**Ohohen: I know I got that last quote wrong. I just know I did. Please leave a signed review or give me your e-mail address so I can reply to your reviews. I bet some of you were desperate for the sequel. Though I know somewhere around the middle of the story or near the end, it was weak. I was rushing so yeah. Happy Chinese New Year people. If you celebrate it. I only got a total of 30$ so far ;;**

**I actually got down a story with no reviews. Whatsoever. And only 13 hits too. That broke the record. It's Naruto, with absolutely no romance. Kinda plain, but I think I did a good job on the action part. Shrug Maybe I did, maybe I didn't. Hope you read the next chapter.**

**Also, there's actually a picture of where Anetta and Yaito are holding on to Enzan's arms. But it was just that he wasn't sick. I think it was in the ending credits of Stream or something. I have the screen caps. That's what influenced me to add that in the sequel. Oh, and sorry to you Anetta fans (If there are any…) that I made her so…dumb. And Yaito fans too. I know you're out there. There should be at least one. Right?**


	2. A Devastating Experience SICK?

-1**I'm sorry…I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry…**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Rockman.exe/Megaman NT Warrior or anything in relation to them. I don't want to either.**

**I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry…**

**Intruder**

Chapter Two: A Devastating Experience; A Cry of Pain, Warmth to Aid; Chaos

"Do you think we should see if they're alright?" Megaman asked. Lan had gone to the park since he had nothing better to do. Maylu was beside them with their new friend, Travis.

"Maybe…I mean, it's not like I don't care or anything but I don't want to be nosy…" Lan replied, eyes narrowing sympathetically.

"Is that Lan Hikari I'm hearing this from?" Maylu exclaimed sarcastically. Travis chuckled. Lan frowned.

"Well, Chaud is someone who has grown on me…and he's my friend. Komi's his sister, who is also my friend, and you saying that is saying that you don't care about either of them!" Lan crossed his arms. Maylu got a bit mad.

"I'm just saying that you don't seem to care about anything these days! Except anything that can be edible and go down your stomach…" she said. Lan stood up.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Maylu stood up.

"It means you're a pig Lan Hikari!" Her hands were straight in fists by her sides.

"Food isn't the only thing I care about!" He snapped.

"Oh yeah? Prove it!" With that, Lan forced his lips on to hers, pulling her into a kiss. Maylu giggled, and wrapped her arms around his neck, his around her waist. They had forgotten Travis was there. Unusually, he gave an unusual, evil look alike grin. His eyes narrowed mischievously. 'Obvious…' he thought. 'Now more to add to the list…'

Finally, Lan decided to break the contact, much to Maylu's dismay. She didn't want it to end. Ever.

Lan crossed his arms. "Point proven." he stuck out his tongue at Maylu. Maylu didn't want to surrender…yet.

"You care about _kissing_?" she exclaimed.

"WHAT? NO-I MEAN YES…NO…" Lan didn't know what to say while trying to recover from the comeback.

"Well?" Maylu tapped her feet.

"I-The one I care about," Lan took another step closer and wrapped her arms around her. "is you." Maylu was on the edge of crying. Then she thought, 'Lan's matured…OH MY GOSH LAN'S MATURED! EVER SINCE HE MET ME! Ooo…now I can make all the girls at school jealous…I have a mature lover!' She smiled to herself.

"Point proven?" Lan asked.

"Point proven." Maylu replied. Lan let go, and then blushed. Maylu gave a confused look.

"What is it Lan?" 'This isn't the first time we've done this before…' Then she realized Travis was still there. She blushed. She wanted to go apologize, but stopped when she saw that Lan was already saying that he'd treat him out to curry for lunch. She watched as Travis smiled and nodded.

"I've never tried the curry in Dentech before. It'd be a nice experience." Travis smiled.

"Trust me! It's so good!" Lan made a confident fist.

"Oh we trust you alright…" Maylu said.

"And what's that supposed to mean?" Lan asked.

"Nothing…let's just go already…" Maylu sighed. Lan shrugged. He was a bit too hungry to think at the time.

Blaze Corp.

Komi glared at Chaud. He didn't move. She glared again. He didn't move.

'Curses…' She scowled. 'Wake up already! You've been sleeping since forever!' She looked at the clock. It was now 7o'clock; eight hours ever since Chaud had first fell asleep.

She walked over, and checked on him for the what seemed hundredth time. His breathing was still very, very, warm. Her frown became a worried, sympathetic expression. She knew that people who were ill, were supposed to rest…but she just couldn't help but worry. 'Curse him for not wearing that cursed jacket that night…'

Hour Later…

Chaud stirred painfully. He felt stiff all over. He shivered, and shivered. He shivered non-stop. He looked around for his sister, who was on his desk, working on his forms, filling out paperwork, entering data. Komi stopped, her head spun around quickly toward her brother's direction. He was shivering.

Komi gasped. She ran over to Chaud's side, horrified.

"Hey…are you okay?" she asked worriedly. Chaud stuttered. "I-I'm c-c-cold…" Komi held Chaud's had for a moment, finding it was bitter cold. She gasped, terrified. She hurried over to the cabinet, then to her bag, and yanked out two blankets and covers. She quickly set them over Chaud and tucked him in.

Horrifyingly, he was still shivering. Chaud's face was pale, his lips paler.

"Ch-Chaud…"

"I-I-it's…not…w-working…" he stuttered out. Komi hesitated. She never hesitated. But she was hesitating.

Quickly, she tried with her best effort to calm herself down. She grabbed a nearby case of one of the doctor's recommended pills, and reached for his glass of warm water. She set them down on the table, and helped Chaud sit up. Komi's hands were shaking as she felt his brother's back cold, shivering.

She grabbed the pills and water, handing them to Chaud. Chaud grabbed the water, but dropped it, causing it to fall on the ground.

Komi gasped. She ran to her bag again and pulled out a bottle of water, and quickly let him take a sip. Chaud almost coughed and choked on it, but he resisted. Komi grabbed the pills, and put her hand over his mouth, forcing the pills to go in down his throat, swallowing. Chaud was not in the state to swallow pills on his own.

Komi felt that Chaud was in extreme pain. He moaned quietly in pain. Even if it was quiet, it sent shivers up her spine. She moved her hand away from his mouth and wrapped her arms around his shivering body along with the layers of blankets and covers. Chaud started breathing raggedly, beads of sweat leaking down his forehead. Komi had tears welling up in her eyes, and started pouring; dripping down her face. She was in fear.

Chaud didn't shiver anymore, and he fell asleep on her shoulder. Komi cried. 'He's…he's asleep…thank goodness…' Tears still poured down her cheek, which were pink from crying.

Surprisingly, she felt a hand that went over her back, patting it slowly; weakly.

"It's…okay…I'm…fine…" She gasped. He wasn't asleep! "I just…need to…rest…a bit…" her tears poured out even more. "Stop…crying…please…" and he fell asleep.

Komi sniffled. She set him down on the couch again, and walked to his desk, small tears dripping now.

While chaos was going on…

Protoman watched in horror as his NetOp shivered. He couldn't do anything about it. He cursed to himself. His NetOp was in pain and he could do nothing!

Protoman sensed that Slayer was near, equally as frustrated and horrified as he was. He watched as Komi ran frantically around the office, grabbing the water, pills, a new bottle of water, and back. Chaud had more then a simple high fever. It seemed more like a sinus infection, even if none of his body parts were swelling up.

Then, he heard the yell. Protoman flinched, desperate to do something. Anything! Slayer flinched and gasped. She couldn't find the words to say. Neither could Protoman. This fear was beyond the level of speech to show. Protoman watched in horror. What would become of his NetOp?

After a hesitant comfort from Komi, he realized that his NetOp had calmed down. His fist stopped shaking. And his expression relaxed.

Slayer gave a silent sigh of relief. Then she realized that Protoman was beside her. She knew he was hesitating, recovering from what they saw. She gave a sympathetic pat on his shoulder, reassuring him that everything would turn out fine. Protoman froze from the touch, then relaxed. Without looking, he took her hand and pulled her into an embrace. Anything would do to calm him down now. Slayer was a bit surprised, but sighed and pat his back again.

After recovering from grief, Komi asked Slayer and Protoman to go fetch the doctor. They nodded in agreement, hurrying on to the physician. Komi gave one last worried look to Chaud before working on his work again.

When Protoman and Slayer had gone to the doctor…

"Hey Lan?" Megaman called from his PET.

"Yeah?" Lan looked down at his navi. They had just finished lunch and were talking at the park.

"Um…I think I'll go see what's up with Protoman and them. Before you try to go visit Chaud."

"Hm…good idea. Make sure to tell me about it." Lan said. Megaman gave a confused look.

"Why would I not?" he asked.

"Oh…yeah…" Megaman shook his head and then left.

By the time that Slayer and Protoman had returned from the doctor, and the doctor had came in. He explained that the shivering was just a result of an extremely, scorching high fever. Chaud wouldn't be able to be back to his daily schedule for a couple weeks.

Chaud was discouraged. 'Weeks?' He thought meekly; angrily. 'I can't wait that long. I have work. And I'm sure Komi does too…' Chaud was lying down in the position he was in for almost the whole day, groaning. Groaning of frustration, anger, and pain. Being sick blows. Sucks. He scowled.

Komi gave a sympathetic with a hint of tease, amused look towards her brother. (A/N: I know that's getting on your nerves by now. Buahahahahahaha…I shall annoy you till death Buahahahahahahahaha…)

"Aw, don't worry, it won't be that bad. Just make sure you get some fresh air after a couple days after recovery. You'll be fine. From the looks of your actions when you are sick, you're not sick very often. Are you?"

Chaud grunted and looked away, coughing. He wheezed. 'This is aggravating.' He thought.

"All that work…" He coughed out. "I'll be working late…everyday…"

"Nah, don't worry. I'll do it for you." Komi grinned.

"But…" Chaud protested.

"But what?"

"Nothing…" Chaud looked away. "I need some rest. I can't wait to get out of this _default resting ground._" Komi chuckled quietly, and paid for the new prescription prescribed by Chaud's doctor. She stared at the pills in front of her. 'Poor Chaud must be very sick…'

"Hey, Protoman." Protoman jerked slightly. He knew that voice like he knew the back of his hand.

"Megaman…" He turned.

"What's been going on? Komi didn't seem to be in a very good mood last time we saw her at the arcade." Megaman told him. Protoman looked surprised.

"The arcade? Why was…"

"I forgot to tell you." a voice came out of no where. Even though Megaman and Protoman knew where it came from. The turned. Slayer materialized.

"Greetings, Megaman." She said with her hands to her side, he feet shifted slightly behind the other.

"Hi Slayer. You put up a very good battle before! Too bad you tied." Megaman would of added on if Protoman didn't interrupt.

"You tied! Impossible!" Protoman gaped. Slayer walked over and nodded.

"I don't know who he was. But he's stronger then me. He's not made out of the same data as I am. But he was very, very, unusual. It's like he was…alive." Slayer pondered.

"Alive? Of course he's alive. He's a net navi." Megaman responded.

"No, no. Not like that alive. Like…like…like you Megaman." she said. Megaman was taken back. He pointed to himself.

"Me? I know I'm alive." Megaman was confused.

"No…like, once a human alive." she said.

"I was…" Megaman didn't finish his sentence.

"You were once Saito…weren't you?" Protoman walked up behind him.

"Yeah but…" Megaman started to hesitate. Beads of sweat dripped down the side of his head. He was starting to sound like a child, not knowing what to say after a fight between their brother or sister at the playground.

"No need for the details Megaman. We understand how you feel about this topic." Slayer placed a hand on his shoulder. "It was just to compare that White Fury guy. Okay?"

"Yeah. Okay." Megaman nodded.

"What exactly…happened?" Protoman asked. Megaman faced Protoman and told him all about what happened at the battle.

After that, Protoman said…

"**NEXT TIME I SEE HIM, I'LL BE THAT STUFFINGS OUT OF HIM AND GET REVENGE ON HIM FOR YOU SLAYER!" And he kissed Slayer passionately before riding off into the sunset.**

**XD just had to add that.**

"Hm."

"That's all you have to say?" Megaman asked. (A/N: Here comes a very stupid moment I just slapped in for no dumb reason at all.)

"What do you mean?" Protoman asked. Slayer was also giving the blue navi a confused look as well.

"I mean, she is the one you love right? Shouldn't you be more sympathetic? I mean she is powerful…and she did just tie with this other navi…" Once Megaman finished the first question-sentence Protoman's face was pink. Slayer had started to look at the ground like it was the best idea of the century.

"…"

Silence.

Megaman looked at the two taller navis quizzically.

"Well?"

Finally, Slayer broke the silence. You don't expect Protoman to be doing that anytime soon.

"Megaman."

"Yeah?"

"Mind your own business."

"…sure…"

"Or we'll start teasing you about Roll." Megaman blushed. He winced.

"O-Okay…"

"Good. Oh and…"

"And what?"

"And shut up."

"Oh…uh…sure…"

"So why are you here?" Protoman turned around, finally have rid himself from the evil deeds of the blush. (A/N: XD)

"I actually came to see if Lan, Maylu, and Travis could come over." Megaman said.

"Travis?" Protoman questioned.

"White Fury's NetOp." Slayer said a-matter-of-factly.

"Oh." Protoman said.

"So?" Megaman asked again. "Can they?"

Protoman and Slayer exchanged looks. Slayer gave a worried look while Protoman's lips were in a straight, emotionless line as always.

"Fine." he said finally.

"Just make sure they bring flowers, cards, and gifts." Slayer added.

Megaman raised an eyebrow. "Why?"

"Because…" Slayer pulled up the screen. "Look."

Megaman stared in awe. Chaud's face was pale and Komi looked half asleep on his desk. Chaud was in his PJ's!

Megaman started to snicker. Slayer raised an eyebrow.

"What's so funny?" she asked.

"Ah nothing. Just never seen Chaud in his night gown before."

"And that's supposed to be funny?" Protoman asked. He was holding in his anger with the best of his will in order not to fry his dear friend for a feast with Slayer.

"Ah, nothing. What's wrong with him anyways?" he asked.

"Very high fever. Maybe even a sinus infection." Slayer told him.

"Sinus infection? I don't remember the doctor mentioning that." Protoman said.

"I don't know. Just seems like it." she shrugged.

"Um…I'll be on my way now." Megaman said. "I'll talk later." he waved as he disappeared. Protoman said nothing and Slayer waved her friend goodbye.

Once Megaman was gone, Protoman started to blush again. Slayer noticed this, and started to question him.

"What's the matter? Your face is pink." she pointed.

"You're not upset are you?" he asked, embarrassed.

"Where'd you get that idea?" she asked.

"Well, about what Megaman said. That I'm not sympathetic about you." Protoman blushed. Slayer chuckled quietly.

Slayer looked shocked.

"I never thought you were actually listening to him. I didn't think you even cared about that. I thought you just ignored him. And that statement." she said.

"…" Slayer chuckled again.

"Don't worry." she walked towards him. "I know you care. I don't expect too much from a guy like you. As long as you care, I don't need all that stuff-fu-" Protoman pulled her into a kiss, and ended it.

"At least you know I do." he said when they broke apart. He crossed his arms.

"I can't help but think that you like doing that." she said chuckling again. "You seem to do it a lot. Though you end it quickly."

"And so what if I do enjoy it?" Protoman smirked, walking towards her.

"Nothing." Slayer saw what he was aiming at, and decided to pull the conversation to extended time.

"Heh." He embraced her for a moment. "I'm just glad you know I care." And let go.

"Trust me. If you didn't care, I would of asked you long ago." she grinned.

"Hm."

"Aw…isn't that the sweetest thing?" The voice was unknown. Although, Slayer thought it rung a quiet, small bell. They turned.

There stood an unknown navi. To Protoman that is. Slayer wanted to frown so badly, she swore it would leak if she didn't turn away. So, she pulled off a fake blush, and turned to put her head against Protoman's chest. Protoman was confused as he placed his hands on Slayer's shoulders.

"Who is that?"

"He's…"

"SLAYER!" someone squealed. Slayer turned and lifted her head off Protoman's shoulders.

"What the-AH!" Roll tackled Slayer and gave her a friendly, _tight_, hug.

"Augh…Roll…Get off…"

"I can't believe you tied! That was so awesome!" Roll exclaimed. The navi walked up behind them followed by Megaman.

"Hello. Again." Slayer grinned. (A/N: I know I know. Everyone's grinning.)

"Hey. Again." Megaman smirked.

"…You are…"

"My name is White Fury." As if the name pinned him to the wall, Protoman gasped.

White Fury turned to Slayer. "Oh, my. It's the cute one again." He leaned in on Slayer, who was seconds from knocking the wind out of him. Protoman just watched. He knew that no one could mess with Slayer. So he wasn't jealous…yet.

"Mind that flirty mouth of yours." she said.

"Of course, _dear._" he smirked.

"Hey, White Fury-" Megaman was interrupted.

"Fury."

"Uh…_Fury_, I'd like you to meet-" Poor Megaman was interrupted again.

"Megaman! Let me introduce him!" Roll smiled. Megaman was a bit upset for being interrupted twice but nodded.

"White Fur-"

"Fury my honey, Fury." Roll blushed.

"Fury. Meet Protoman!" Roll held a hand out in Protoman's direction. White Fury smirked and walked forward, holding out a hand.

"Nice to meet you…Protoman." he grinned. Protoman was taking him as suspicious already.

Protoman attempted to just reply with a "Likewise." and not shake, until Slayer took his hand and shoved it in his. Protoman glared through his shades.

"…Likewise." White Fury's grin seemed to be more evil now, but he had already turned away to start talking to Megaman and Roll.

Protoman crossed his arms and glared at Slayer. Slayer glared back, crossing her arms.

"Look, I don't like that…so seemed aroused White Fury…either. But you're making yourself look bad."

"Heh."

When they first came in…

_Knock Knock Knock_

Komi winced as she dragged her head up from her sleeping place on Chaud's desk.

"Huh? Wait…someone's at the door?" she groaned and ruggedly stood up, dragging her body over to the door. She heard them knock over and over again, until right when she was about to turn the door knob, the door swung open, slamming her against the bare, cold wall. She made out that Lan and some pink haired person came in as well as an unknown. The unknown walked over to her…or…strolled over to her.

"Hey…are you o…" that's all she heard before she fell unconscious.

Minutes Later…

"Ow…" Komi heard someone gasp.

"Komi!" she forced her eyes open, to come within inches range of an unknown person. Her face started to turn pink. She gaped.

"Uh…uh…uh…" the person smiled. She knew that smile now…

'Travis…'

"WAH!" She fell out of the couch with a large_ thud!_ causing someone else to wake from their rest.

"Augh…what's…going…on…" Chaud placed his hand on his forehead. He looked around to see flowers, cards, and gifts.

"What the…" his voice could barely be heard.

"Chaud!" Lan hurried over. "Hey, you okay?"

"Ugh…" Chaud ignored his friend and looked around to see what made that large crashing noise that woke him up. He looked on the ground.

"Komi…?" he coughed out.

"I see clouds…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"I'm supposed to be the one sick, not you. I need to rest." Chaud wheezed.

"I didn't know they were coming…did I?" she scratched her head.

"Bad timing Lan…" Maylu said.

"I didn't know. I was just worried that's all." Lan replied. He stared at the snoozing Chaud. He had to admit, sure Lan had known Chaud for a pretty long time now (Or to him it seemed a long time.) he's never seen him sick or sleeping before. He made a face.

Maylu was talking "Girl Talk" to Komi, but…Komi didn't seem to be paying attention. She looked…bored. Her arms crossed and her eyes half open kinda gave it away. Lan decided to save Komi a favor and help her out.

"Hey…so…how is Chaud anyways?" Komi gave a thankful smile.

"The doctor said he shouldn't be out for another couple of weeks. His condition is critical."

"Oh…" Lan's face fell.

"Don't worry, I'm sure your friend will be fine." Travis smiled reassuringly. Lan gave a hopeful face towards Travis.

"Yeah…"

"You've known him longer then I have Lan. He's probably pulled through harder situations then a skimpy fever." Komi said. Lan gave a sheepish smile.

"Yeah…Don't know why I was worrying so much." Maylu smiled. "Well. Maybe we should leave now. Don't want to bother Chaud's beauty sleep." Lan said, grinning.

Maylu nodded, and waved goodbye to Komi. "I'll see you around." Komi said in reply, waving as well.

"Yeah. Later." Lan headed out the door.

"It was nice meeting you again…Komi." Travis grinned again. Komi stared, winced, then smiled with her best efforts.

"Uh…yeah. You too. Bye." Komi waved as he waved back. Travis smiled a nice boy smile and closed the door behind him. As soon as he left, Komi frowned. "I don't like that guy…"

Travis grinned evilly again when he finally closed the door behind him. "Another two…how disappointing…serves them right…" and left.

**Ohohen: I know I'm giving away too much and many hints at a time, I mean, It's OBVIOUS who the antagonist is. And if you don't know…GOOD. ) No really, that's good for me that is. I'll try to update a soon as possible, but it's kinda hard. I mean, here you have a 12 page chapter right? I know, this was a stupid chapter. Just ignore the stupid parts. You'll be fine. Do review. I only got like two reviews last time.**


	3. Cross Fusion! Dead

-1**I have a lot of stories on my mind. And I'm pretty desperate to post them. **

**Disclaimer: I don not own anything relevant to Capcom, Shopro, or Megaman/Rockman.exe.**

**Gah…I'm not getting a lot of reviews…and the story plot is going by so slowly…Now who did I forget…**

**Intruder**

Chapter Three: Cross Fusion! ...Dead...

Komi stared at the thermometer. How in the world was Chaud getting a higher and higher fever? Maybe she should get him home…

She stared desperately at Chaud, who was sleeping once again, as always.

'Gosh…' She stared at the clock. It was about an hour before he had to have his medicine again. If she had the heart to wake him up that is.

"Uh…well, I should be getting home now. Bye Lan, Travis." Maylu waved goodbye and left. Lan waved back and Travis smiled as he waved.

Lan looked at Travis. "Um…so…Do you need me to come home with you?" Travis gave Lan a surprised look, then smiled.

"Ah…if it's not too much of a bother."

"Um…no. Not at all." Lan started walking home with Travis.

"So, where's your house?" Travis asked.

"Right…" Lan ran up ahead of him, then pointed at his house. "Here." Travis strolled over and looked up at his house.

"Hm…maybe I should come visit sometime?"

"If you want." Lan shrugged. Travis wasn't _that_ bad.

"Okay, I'll see." And they continued to Travis' house…er…mansion.

Lan stared. He thought, 'Does EVERYBODY on this side of the neighborhood have big houses?' He stared at the long line of mansions going down the road. Why hadn't he seen it before?

"Well, thanks for coming. Do you want to come in for a drink?" Travis asked nicely.

"Uh, no thanks. I'll see you around Travis." Lan waved and walked off.

"See you around…Lan." Travis grinned.

"Hello Lan. Go upstairs and wash up. Dinners almost ready okay?" Haruka told Lan as he walked in. (A/N: I made Haruka too peppy last time.)

"Okay." Lan walked upstairs, and lied down on his bed.

Lan stared at the ceiling. Wondering why the ceiling all of the sudden became so interesting the gaze and sink in at.

"Megaman…"

Megaman was slightly startled, since he too, started to stare at the ceiling, sinking into the silence.

"Uh…yeah?" was his unsure reply.

"What do you think of Travis and them?" he asked.

"They're…okay." he said. "Maybe better if they weren't…attached to-"

"Yeah. I know what you mean. But overall, they're okay, right?" Lan asked. Lan knew that Megaman was the perfect person to talk to at a time like this.

Megaman laughed quietly.

"What can I say? Great minds think alike Lan. You're an exception." Lan's laugh turned into a slightly amused upside down frown.

"Hey! What's that supposed to mean!" Lan exclaimed, turning his head towards his navi.

"Ah…nothing Lan. Just glad you understand, that's all." Lan's expression softened.

"Yeah…At least there's someone you can always depend on."

"Yeah…Hey, um Lan. You should go shower. It's late, but you should still have dinner."

"Oh! Right." Lan quickly went to get his clothes and hurried into the bathroom. Megaman watched him run into the door. He sweatdropped.

After dinner Lan had a conversation about Travis. Or, rather listen to Maylu coo about Travis on how bold, good-looking, and great he was. Lan would be upset and jealous, but he was a bit too tired to feel that way at the time.

"Well, I gotta go Lan. I'll see you tomorrow okay?" Maylu smiled.

"Yeah…sure." Lan yawned. "Bye." This time, it was Lan who shut off connection first. He never did that. Maylu didn't seem to notice though. She was too happy and was thinking about Travis to worry about the fact that Lan was acting very awkward.

Unknown to Lan, Megaman felt the same way. Roll had been rambling on about White Fury for the whole day. Poor Megaman just walked along and went along with the act that he didn't mind. He didn't want to. He didn't want to make Roll upset. It was okay that she had an admirer, and an idol. Hopefully White Fury knew it too, and wasn't planning for any plans in the future.

"Chaud…" Komi whined. "I know your sick…can you please get up? You're worrying me…" Komi complained. "You should have had your medicine five minutes ago! This is not going very well Chaud."

Komi stared at Chaud comically. She poked him in the arm. Then she poked him in the cheek. Then the neck. Then arm. Again. Again. Again.

Komi poked over and over again. Finally, something happened.

Chaud stirred. Komi's face brightened up. Chaud turned and faced the couch, back towards his sister. Komi fell in despair.

"Curses…" Komi went really close to his neck, and blew. Chaud turned his head, and hit Komi's poor nose.

"Ow…" she rubbed her nose.

"Gosh…wake up…" she said holding her nose. This time, she stayed her distance, and blew his ear. Chaud turned his head away from her this time.

"…" She put her forehead on the couch. "Chaud…can you **_please _**wake up?" she breathed through her nose, and it hit Chaud's neck. Again.

Chaud stirred. He opened an eye weakly.

"Augh…What is it?" He asked hoarsely, quietly. Komi looked up, and stared at him for a while. She cursed in her mind. Chaud stared back. Then, he looked at the ceiling, and went to sleep again.

"YOUR MEDICINE **SIR**!" She burst out all of a sudden. Chaud's eyebrows frowned in frustration. He scowled with his eyes closed.

"You woke me up_that_?" Chaud asked. Was it just her or was he annoyed?

"Um…yes…"

"I already took it when you **fell asleep**. It read **9:00 **not **10:00** Komi…"

"…"

Chaud glared at Komi, turned around and fell back asleep. He started to wheeze. Komi didn't know what to say. Her jaw felt as if it was on the floor now.

"A-A-A-…"

She was speechless!

11:30 pm…

"Call a limousine Slayer. Protoman, you watch after Chaud for a moment. Got it?" Protoman nodded and Slayer disappeared.

Komi started to pack up everything, throw away everything. Then, he hoisted Chaud up, and started to get him dressed. Putting on his jacket, coat, etc. She had a worried look on her face, for his face was a lot pinker and warmer against her skin then before. What could have gone wrong?

"Komi hoisted Chaud up, one arm around his waist behind him, one arm behind her on her shoulder. She pulled herself up, and started to the door.

The employees had gone by now, so they walked down in silence, with Protoman behind securing the doors, setting the security programs, with the help of Slayer closing the doors.

"Okay, all set?" Komi asked. Protoman nodded as Slayer appeared back into her homepage.

The door closed and drove off towards the Blaze Residence.

"Hey…Chaud…Do you think you can take a shower? Or, like a bath or something? I know your weak and all but…you know…"

Chaud was too tired to think. His head spun every time he walked. He doubted that he would be able to shower.

But he didn't like not taking a shower either. So, he'd have to try. He knew that Komi would be close by anyways.

Chaud reluctantly nodded, and stood up with the help of Komi. He staggered over to the bathroom, and sat on the toilet. (Closed.) Komi came in with his clothes and set them on the counter.

Komi opened the water and put special medication in the water as instructed. Then she turned and sat on the toilet as Chaud stood up and did his business, entering the bathtub.

He slipped down and started washing immediately. His face was even redder now having the water be so warm and welcoming. But he still didn't feel comfortable with Komi nearby and all. Yeah, she was his sister, but it was still unusual. Even for a relative.

Komi yawned. Her eyes were half open. She heard Chaud start to move hastily, much to his dismay, due to the fact he was so weak and lightheaded now.

"Hey, take your time…" she yawned. "…I'm fine."

Chaud just stared at her. For a very, very long time, stared at her back that is, since he couldn't see her face. She was turned around body facing the opposite direction.

"Just…" she yawned again. "Tell me when you're done…" she was making futile efforts to keep her eyes open.

Chaud looked at the water, and cleaned up again.

Minutes later…

"Hey…hand me my clothes." Chaud was VERY lightheaded now. He could barely see.

"…" Komi was asleep. Chaud didn't know that of course.

"Hey…Komi…wake up…" Chaud made his best efforts to pull himself up after he let the water drain, and grabbed a towel. He got on his knees in the bathtub, and tried to tap Komi.

"Wake…up…" he tapped over and over again at a very slow pace.

"…"

"Komi…" Finally, he grabbed hold of her jacket and pulled on it. Wrong move.

Komi fell back and hit her head on the bathtub, her eyes opened immediately.

"Ow." was all she said. Then she saw Chaud's face in her face, right above hers. Her face turned pink.

"Uh…did I…"

"Yes."

"Are you…"

"Yes."

Her eyes widened. Her face turned red now.

"Get my clothes." he coughed out.

"Oh…uh…sure…" she fell on to the floor and grabbed his clothes for him. He handed him his clothes and turned around facing the other direction again.

"Sorry about that."

Chaud didn't answer. He put on his clothes in silence. When Komi heard silence. She stood up, and helped Chaud back into his room, laying him on his bed.

"I'm going to…" she yawned. "Take a shower and I'll be…back…" Komi forced herself up and walked to her room, grabbed her clothes, then took a shower.

Komi was very tired. She was even more tired when she came back out. She went over a saw that the maid had prepared dinner for both of them. She walked over and picked up the dish.

Chaud stared at her as she picked up the dish. He looked at her like she had fifteen eyes. Komi glared.

"I don't suppose your arms are strong enough to feed yourself yet…"

Chaud opened his mouth just enough for Komi to stick the small spoon into his mouth. He chewed. The process was repeated and finally he was done.

She put aside the dish and started eating herself. She finished very slowly for she was too tired to even chew.

"Okay…I'll get them to take this away…" Komi walked out and came back in with the butler, who took away the tray and walked out, closing the door behind him.

"How are you planning to work this out?" Chaud asked.

"I don't know…here…this is what the doc told me to give you after meals. And this one is for nigh time use."

Chaud took the two pills and swallowed them with a drink of water. Then he set the glass down and turned his attention back to Komi.

"I'll just…think about it…" She put her head down on the bed, near where Chaud's hand was. She was leaning over on a chair. She yawned.

"I'm sure…I'll think of some…thing…" and, she fell asleep. Chaud weakly raised an eyebrow. He called in a butler with his best effort, which wasn't much. Thankfully he was just walking by so he came in immediately.

"Yes, sir?" he asked.

Chaud turned his gaze to Komi. The butler nodded and picked her up bridal style. He started walking out back to her room.

Chaud was about to fall asleep until he realized how much trouble he would be if Komi found herself in her room. She'd be so mad and worried of what may of happened to him.

"Uh, wait!" He called out quietly again.

"?" The butler came back in.

"Set her here instead." He said, patting his bed.

"As you wish sir." The butler went and laid her down next to Chaud, brought some extra blankets and covered Chaud with them. He brought an extra blanket for Komi too. (Notice the plurals of the blankets.)

"Good night sir." The butler left after Chaud had nodded, and closed the light. He fell back asleep exhausted.

Next Morning…

"LAN WAKE UP!" Rock-er-Megaman was almost out of breath. He had called Lan "Netto" for at least five times now. What in the world is 'Netto' anyway?

Megaman sighed. He glared at Lan. He glared again. And again. And-

"NEETTTTTOOOOO0-KUUUUUUNNNNNNNNN!" Megaman put his hand over his mouth. He looked alarmed. -kun?

"Ah…Rockman…be quiet…" Lan turned the other way. He winced. 'Wait…what did I just say?' he thought.

"You called me Rockman." Megaman said like he read Lan's mind.

"What does 'Netto' mean anyways?" Megaman shrugged. He had no idea.

"Well, at least I got you up, right?" Megaman shrugged and smiled happily.

"Yeah, yeah. Whatever." Lan got up, and went to the bathroom, getting ready for the day.

"Hey Lan? You have mail. I'll open it." Megaman told him when Lan came back.

"Sure."

Moments later, Megaman told Lan what the mail was.

"Sci-lab? Mm…after breakfast. They didn't say it was urgent did they?" Lan asked. Megaman shook his head.

"No. It just asked you to go to Sci-lab."

"Yeah, after breakfast." Lan picked up his PET, and headed downstairs.

After breakfast, Lan slipped on his skates and skated towards sci-lab. At first, he thought it was some kind of really important mission for Lan and Lan only. But noo…instead, what he got was…

"WHAT!"

"Why are you alarmed? He is your friend isn't he Lan?" Dr. Hikari asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Um, yeah but…" Lan stared at the ground.

"But what?"

"Um…" Lan had to think of something without embarrassing himself.

"It wasn't what he expected." Megaman said, raising a finger intellectually.

"Oh. Well, bring this to him."

"Okay…" Lan sighed and took the basket of fruits his mother had told him to give to Chaud. His mother had left early, so she asked Dr. Hikari to give it to him.

"Thanks Lan."

"No problem…" Lan skated glumly out the door, to Blaze Residence. He never went to Chaud's place. Ever. Not this many times that is.

"Komi, there's someone at the door." Komi looked up at her maid with half a sausage sticking out of her mouth. She looked alarmed and bewildered. Her eyes were a bit wide with surprise.

She took her finger and finished off the sausage. "This early?" She quickly took a drink of water, wiped her mouth which was still full of food and hurried over to the door.

'I wonder who it is…' she thought, since her mouth was full of food.

When she got to the door, she raised an eyebrow.

"Lan?"

Lan laughed nervously. "Eh heh…hi."

"Oh…that's so kind." Komi smiled gingerly. (A/N: Not Chaud smile. Oh, I have proof Chaud does that really sweat smile! I have a picture. A SCREENSHOT in fact. D Email!)

Lan laughed nervously.

"I'm sure Chaud will be thankful for this. Tell your mom we said thanks."

"Sure. So uh, is Chaud still asleep?"

"Yeah…" her face fell.

"Isn't he getting any better?" Lan asked.

Komi shook her head slowly. "I don't think so. Not to me that is."

"Oh…"

Lan's PET beeped.

"Um…Lan? It's Famous." Lan took out his PET.

"Lan. Dimensional area. Local deserted power plant. I need you to go see what's going on."

"Oh uh, okay Mr. Famous."

"Just Famous Lan."

"Yeah. Sure. Whatever." Famous disappeared.

"Komi? Protoman is calling you." Slayer told her.

"Protoman?" Lan had already bid her goodbye and left. She headed upstairs to Chaud's PET.

"Protoman?" Komi squeaked open the door.

"Chaud got a message from Famous." Protoman told her.

"Famous? Doesn't he know Chaud's not feeling well for a mission?"

"He wasn't there when Lan visited. That's what Megaman told me."

"Oh. Okay then. I'll go see what's wrong. Watch over Chaud for me." Protoman nodded and watched Komi leave the room.

Komi started walking to Sci-lab. She thought it probably had something to do with that dimensional area. Earlier this morning, she heard on the news that someone had stolen a replica of dimensional area generators from Sci-lab. Probably had something to do with that. She thought while she crossed the street.

'Chaud can cross-fuse. Lan can cross-fuse. I can't. And I don't want to. Who knows what may happen?'

"W-What?"

"Since Chaud isn't here, you'll have to cross-fuse I his place." Famous repeated.

"I…I don't even know how…"

"Lan will show you." Dr. Hikari added in.

"But…"

"You'll be fine." Dr. Hikari put a hand on her shoulder. "Lan will show you the details."

"O-Okay…"

"Lan has Chaud's syncro-chip. Got it?" Famous added. Komi nodded and left without a word.

"Hey, Komi? Are you sure you want to do this?" Slayer asked nervously.

"I…I don't know…We'll…We'll just see what happens I guess. I'm just worried it'll take up a whole bunch of time and I won't be able to care for Chaud."

"I'm sure Protoman can handle it. I'm just wondering if Lan can handle teaching you this stuff. I remember that you aren't a fast learner."

"What was that?" Komi said in a threatening voice.

"Um…nothing…"

Komi arrived at a large power plant. It was deserted with a dimensional area of course. Then Lan just popped out of no where. Komi jumped.

"Uh. Hi."

Lan frowned at her greeting.

"It took you long enough." He said flatly.

"Sorry. Can we get this over with?" Lan raised an eyebrow.

"What? You're not nervous or anything are you?"

"Uh…I uh…um…"

Lan started laughing. Komi glared.

"Can we just get this over with?" she complained.

Lan stopped laughing.

"Fine, fine. You've seen Chaud and I do it before right?" he asked. Komi thought for a moment, then shook her head.

"No. No I haven't. I don't come on every mission remember? Only when you need it, and you usually don't."

"Oh. Right. Well, I'll demonstrate, then you try to follow. Okay?"

"Uh…s-sure…" 'Oh god. I'm dead.'

"Hey, uh Slayer? You're ready right?" Megaman asked. Slayer looked alarmed.

"Um…uh…yeah. Me, yes. Komi, no." Megaman gave her a questionable look. "No?"

"No. She's not a quick learner." Slayer laughed nervously.

"Oh…I guess that's a problem…"

"We'll…we'll have to try I guess…"

"Good luck is all I can say. You were listening to my explanation right?" Slayer nodded.

"I understand. I hope Komi does too…"

"Yeah…" Slayer watched as Megaman disappeared. Lan had gotten into the dimensional area, as Komi had expected.

"Okay." he called from inside. "You got all that?" he asked.

"Y-yeah…"

"Okay, you try now. Don't worry, this one doesn't have that much of a large barrier. You can just jump from that building, and cross-fuse at just about the right time. Slayer should tell you when."

"Um…O-okay…" Komi hurried over to top floor, and then looked down. She wanted to die.

"Okay…calm down…calm down…" she told herself

"K-Komi?" Slayer didn't continue. Komi jumped.

"AH! UH, UH, OKAY!" 'CALM DOWN CALM DOWN CALM DOWN!"

"N-NOW!" Slayer called out hesitantly. Her calculations were correct, it just depended if Komi was willing to do it.

"GAH!" Komi cried as she realized she was approaching the dimensional area. She didn't realize she had already inserted the synchro chip.

Komi had her eyes closed. What was going on now? Was she stuck?

"Hey, uh…you can open your eyes now…" Lan?

Komi wearily opened her eyes.

"Huh?" She made it! Her heart filled with relief and joy. She tried to stand up now. She fell.

"What the-?" She looked behind her. Her foot was stuck. Lan was pointing and snickering again. She glared.

"Shut up. Just shut up and get me through this thing. I'm doing this will my best effort you know."

Lan laughed. "Okay, okay." he went over, took her by the arms and pulled. And pulled. And pulled.

"Augh…that hurts you know…"

"Well Sorry! I can't help it if you can't get through!" Lan grinned knowing that he did better then Komi.

"You know, when you tried you got only your upper body part though you know." Lan blushed of embarrassment sheepishly. He glared.

"Shut up Megaman!"

"I didn't say anything." Megaman said innocently.

"Ah!" Komi fell on the floor. "I. Am never. Doing this again. Ever." she stood up. She looked like Slayer except the eyes. And some other stuff.

"Yeah, yeah. Let's investigate. Hopefully next time you'll make it through entirely."

"Speak, speak, speak. Can we get-" A large crash landed. Because of the fact that they were at a broken down, old power plant, the ceilings were old. The bottom floor that held the top floor had been old, and withered like an old plant. Unfortunately, it had crumbled.

Nothing could be seen now. Except for dust, and smoke that filled what remained of the building. The second floor had crumbled, and now it seemed that the building was on it's side like a leaning tower. The second floor had fallen on Lan and Komi. Much too quickly. Inescapable.

"He…won't die, will he? You did prepare it…did you?"

"Correct. He won't die. He'll suffer."

A grin. An evil, cruel grin.

"Good…"

**Ohohen****: Yeah. I killed them off. Well, too bad then right? You still have other stories to read about them. Like the last one? Yup. Just wait what Chaud will say about his best friend dying! And his ONLY sister! Aw…**

…

**Yeah, I'm in a demented mood. **

**Darn…15 pages…**


	4. Relief

-1**I'm typing this up, staring at 5:09 March 12, 2006. (I don't know why I bother to put the date since I'll probably finish within a nine month range right?)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Rockman.exe or Megaman or Capcom.**

**Okay, on with the story.**

**Intruder**

Chapter Four: Relief (Hahaha. Fooled you.)

"It's dark…It's so dark…am I…_dead_?"

"Shut up."

"Who's that?"

"Your mom. And she's saying you're not dead." light flashed. A face appeared. "Lan."

Lan freaked. "KOMI! I thought we were dead!" Komi hit herself.

"Oh come on. Do you think I'll let use die that easily? Who do you think I am?"

"Oh, yeah."

It turns out, that Komi had managed to pull up a wall barrier just as the rocks hit him. (A/N: **ME**: **HA. HA. HA. HA. HA**!)

"Gosh. Thank god."

"Yeah. You must have been thinking, 'No! Mommy! I'm too young to die!'" she said in a mocking voice.

"What about my dad?" Komi fell on the floor. Literally. (Anime style.)

"Lan. Can we just get…" the de-crossfused. The dimensional area had disappeared all of a sudden, as well as the generators.

"Odd. It just vanished."

"Can we just get out of here! I'm tiiiiired…" Lan complained, sagging.

"Yeah, yeah. Hold on to your horses." They stood up, grabbed their PETs and left.

"So…" Came Chaud's whisper when she returned. "How did it go?" She could barely hear him. She took a minute or two to try and find out what he just said to her.

"The dimensional area disappeared. We were going to be crushed by boulders and all the floors above us caving in. Thankfully I had the sheild up in time." she paused. "Oh. And Lan thought he was going to die." Chaud would of given her a weird look if he wasn't in sickly, ill, pain.

"Hm…" He turned the other direction on his bed and fell asleep.

Suddenly, he twitched weakly. He started sweating.

"Eh hem…" Chaud looked up weakly; fear.

Komi waved a medicine bottle around in the air by it's cap. Chaud sighed in defeat.

"So, Lan. How did it go?" Dr. Hikari asked when Lan returned.

"The dimensional area disappeared."

"Oh."

"And…the whole building crashed in on us. I thought I was going to die."

"…and how did you get out?" Famous asked, interested.

"Komi managed to get through cross-fusion with a foot stuck in the dimensional area. But she held up a wall shield in time."

"Oh. Okay." Everyone turned back to work.

Dex invited Travis over for dinner. But that was only because Maylu told him that he was too rude. So, reluctantly, he invited him over.

"So nice of you to invite me over Oyama." he smiled sweetly. Dex's mother swooned. His dad was bewildered.

"Yeah. Uh, right. Sit down!" Dex motioned him over. Travis shook his head.

"I will. Maybe in a bit, Dex." He walked into the kitchen.

"Hello, Mrs. Oyama, Mr. Oyama." he greeted kindly.

"Hello there!" Mrs. Oyama.

"How are you?" Mr. Oyama said.

"Ah, just great!"

They smiled back.

"Here, why don't I help you! I thoroughly enjoy cooking!" He walked over to Mrs. Oyama.

"Why, thank you Travis! You're much too kind." Travis smiled back.

After cooking, Travis helped bring the dishes over to their respective owners.

"That one's for Dex honey." Mrs. Oyama said.

"Okay." Unbeknownst to them, something had been added into Dex's dish…

"Here." Travis set the plate in front of Dex.

When all the dishes had been set they all sat down and started eating. Dex picked up his utensils, and lifted the food to his mouth. Travis watched as he chewed. (Travis chew.)

All of a sudden, Dex threw up! All of them gasped, including Travis who had felt a singe of failure go through his mind.

"Sweetie!" Mrs. Oyama hurried over and helped his son along with Dex's father.

"Please excuse us Travis. We're all sorry about this." Travis winced and nodded.

"No, no. It's okay. Please help him."

"Thank you honey." Mrs. Oyama helped Dex up into his room with Mr. Oyama.

"Curses…Failed twice in one day…"

"Please calm down, sir. If they shall all be killed in the end."

"Yes…how pitiful. I just thought I'd be able to have some fun for a chance…"

When the parents came back down, they explained to Travis that Dex ate a little too much curry this morning for breakfast. That caused him to throw up. Travis said he understood, and helped clean the table. He picked up Dex's dirty dish by the clean side, and threw it in the trash. Dex's dish was thrown away first at the bottom of the bag.

All the respective trash had been thrown away and Mr. Oyama had started taking the trash out to the trash can outside after saying goodbye to Travis who had left.

For some reason, the bottom of the bag was burning. Mr. Oyama took no notice of the smoke that came from the very bottom of the bag. Just as Mr. Oyama was about to throw the trash bag away, the trash bag itself had somehow melted and had a hole through it, just as had thrown it away. Mr. Oyama watched bewildered. Then he shrugged it off and went back inside.

Rats and flies inside the trash can flew around the burnt trash bag. They landed on a white substance that was growing on Dex's former dish. Immediately, they melted, burned in pain, and died. Just like that.

"What are your next plans sir?"

"Heh. Would the ice boy be a nice choice? You know, the one who's father works at the water plant, is it?

"Yes, sir."

"Good. I heard tomorrow he had plans on visiting his father. This would be a good opportunity." An evil grin appeared and glowed in the darkness. "This, will be fun."

Next Day…

Lan had just came out from visiting Chaud, who didn't seem to be getting any better. This worried Lan, knowing that Chaud didn't seem to be like the type to get sick. But, this was Lan, so he just shrugged it off. Hopefully he would get better nonetheless.

Lan had promised Maylu that he'd meet her at Higsby's to do training.

"What time is it Megaman?"

"1:14." he answered.

"Good. We have one minute." he paused. Megaman shook his head and quickly covered his ears.

"ONE MINUTE! OH NO!" And off he went.

Maylu tapped her shoe. She twitched. It was 1:30.

Lan burst in, door whooshed open. Maylu glared.

"You're…late…"

Lan laughed nervously. "Sorry…"

Maylu sighed and shook her head. "Come on, let's go. Stop screwing around Lan." she walked into the practice room. Lan followed her inside.

After practice, they decided to get some curry for lunch. They sat down, and ordered.

"So? I told you I got better right?" Maylu said, grinning.

Lan scratched his neck. "Hehe…yeah. You were right."

Meanwhile…

Tori was walking around the water plant, helping his dad with some minor inspections.

"Hm…they seem alright…" he said, examining the pipes and pipe holders.

He walked along, unknown of the flood of water that was going to come behind him.

Far away, a pipe stared to undo itself, the main pipe. The doors started closing, shutting tight. This wouldn't let anyone come in from the inside.

The pipe undid it self slowly, yet with fast movements. It glowed a purplish glow as it did. Digital sparks ran about behind it.

"Hey, why don't we get Tori to eat with us too?" Maylu advised. Lan thought for a moment.

"Yeah! Good idea! I'll call him up." Lan took out his PET…

"Hey Tori, it's Lan."

"Huh?" Tori stopped, and took out his PET. "Oh, hey Lan."

"Tori! Why don't you come to the curry place for some lunch?"

"Curry? Uh, sure. I'll come now. See you." Lan disappeared.

"Curry…" Tori put away his PET. "Let's go Iceman!"

"Yeah! I haven't seen Megaman and Roll in a while either. Can't wait!"

Tori passed through the last door that was just about to close. He ran through, and heard the door close behind him. He told his dad where he was going, then quickly left, heading towards Lan and Maylu's location.

Once he left, all the doors locked shut, and all the water came out. Flooding the entire room within the door's borders. Suddenly, a white substance came out, preferably freeze, froze all the water in a split second.

An employee attempted in coming, and had to punch in the security number manually, before opening the door to find it was entirely frozen. He immediately reported this, and called in services to do repairs.

Had Tori stayed in, he probably would have died a cold, frozen, slow, suffering death. Had he stayed in.

"Report?"

"Failure."

A grin.

A look.

"More fun later on…"

Tori opened the door to his home. He found his father in the living room in deep thought.

"Dad?"

Tori's father looked up.

"Oh. You're back."

Tori nodded and closed the door.

"What's the matter?" he asked. He walked over and sat down near his dad on the couch. His dad was sitting on his armchair.

"You left with Lan and Maylu for lunch, right Tori?"

Tori nodded. "Yeah."

"And you were inspecting the water pipes right before you left, right?"

"Yeah."

"Do you remember what time?"

Tori thought for a moment.

"It was like…2:55." Tori replied. "Yeah. It was exactly 2:55 when I left."

"2:55!" Tori's dad seemed alert.

Tori gave a confused look.

"Yeah. 2:55. What's going on?"

"Son, at exactly 2:55 today, the water pipes opened and the water came out! Then, shown on camera, all the water went up to the ceiling, and froze! All at exactly 2:55!"

"What!" Tori gasped.

"There were no traces of what had happened, except that we know there was a violet glow on one of the pipe wheels as it opened."

"So, how is it going now?"

"We thawed out all the ice, managed to melt it all. Some of the pipes had suffered temporary damage, but all is fine." Tori's dad ruffled Tori's hair. "I'm just glad you're alright."

Tori nodded before watching his dad leave upstairs, Tori following moments later.

The next day, Tori went and told Lan and Maylu. Everyone was shocked.

"Wow! All that happened within a sixty second range?" Maylu was awed. Tori nodded.

"I bet if I stayed any longer, I would have frozen to death or die from hypothermia." Tori said glumly.

Lan set a hand on his shoulder.

"Don't worry. At least you're alright, right?"

"Yeah. My dad said so too. At least I was safe."

"Hey, Iceman. Did you see what happened?" Roll asked.

"Mm…I copied the file from the security camera." Iceman brought up a screen. "Here." He pointed at where the handle glowed purple. "See? Then it starts turning by itself."

"Hm…I wonder what could of caused this in the real world. I mean, the digital world is one thing, but the real world is another!" Roll exclaimed.

"Well, there was a power outlet source nearby, but I do have doubts that an electrical surge or power energy could travel that far."

"So you have no idea, whatsoever?" Iceman shook his head.

"That's as much as we caught. There were no traces of any human, besides Tori."

"Oh…" Roll noticed it was only him talking. "Where's Megaman?"

"Hey…you're right…he was gone right after I showed the video." They looked around.

They went looking for him, and finally, Iceman found him…in a corner.

"Hey, Megaman. What's wrong? You look like you just saw a ghost."

Megaman laughed nervously at this and quickly waved goodbye, retreating back to his homepage.

Unknown to Roll or Iceman, Megaman was afraid to look at the video, because he heard how it moved on it's own.

'G-ghosts c-c-can't be r-real…can they?' he thought.

"Lan, can you report to Sci-Lab?" It was a call from Dr. Hikari.

"Huh?" Lan took out his PET. "Oh, uh sure."

"Okay Lan. I'll meet you here." Lan put away his PET.

"Hey, uh, I have to go. I'll see you guys around, okay?" Maylu nodded and waved.

"Later Lan." Tori said.

"Yeah, just be careful around those pipes, okay Tori?"

Tori laughed nervously. "Heh heh, yeah."

Lan skated off to Sci-lab.

Roll heard a beeping sound.

"Maylu, you have email."

"Huh?" Maylu took out her PET. "It's from Travis. There's an address."

Tori came and looked over her shoulder.

"You have to leave?" Tori asked.

"Yeah. Travis wants me to see him."

"Oh, well, it just so happens, I have to go too." Tori started off, waving behind him.

"Well, I'll see you Maylu!"

"Yeah! Bye Tori!" Maylu waved back as he disappeared.

"Okay, now to Tori's house…" Maylu started walking.

"First turn on your right, Maylu."

"Okay." Roll had opened up a map to Tori's house.

But…was it really a house?

**Ohohen****: I'm so sorry. About the super long no update. More then a month. XD But don't worry. Just because I haven't updated, doesn't mean I'm discontinuing it. **

**I'm not sure if you've noticed yet, but I haven't been putting any hinting in the story. Even if it's rated Romance as a genre. This story is also rushed, so that probably explains why it's not getting as many reviews as Surprises.**

**Though I'm still quite confused. How the heck did Surprises gain such popularity? I mean, it's so…OOC…probably one of the most OOC stories I've written, in my attempt to keep them in character.**

**Yes. You can yell at me for the long update.**

**Finished April 28, 11:47 PM. Charlotte, North Carolina.**

**MAYBE submitted April 29. (From this point, that's tomorrow. I don't think any submissions at 11:47 will get much popularity. And I can't login so it might be after that.)**

**Haha...ends up to be a day later...I couldn't log in yesterday for some reason. o.O I haven't logged in since forever since it wasn't working for me...and it wouldn't let me log in.**


	5. A Synchro Chip

-1**Don't kill me! Like I'm not already dead! Dx**

**Disclaimer: I own not the copyright of Megaman or Rockman.exe.**

**-Begs-**

**I just had to reread the story to get inspiration. It's quite surprising how much my grammar and spelling skills can change over a period of time. You can take this chapter or some of my latest Naruto stories as an example.**

**Intruder**

Chapter Five: A Synchro Chip

…At least ten times the size of her house.

It was quite large, in fact.

Perhaps…Mansion?

Yes, that'd fit.

Maylu and Roll arrived at the _AMAZINGLY HUMUNGOUS SCARY HOUSE--ER--MANSION._

So, what'd they do?

They knocked.

Where?

Well, Maylu had enough experience "knocking" at Yai's door, so it shouldn't be that hard.

"This is…huge…"

Maylu winced.

"Huge doesn't even start."

The gates opened, and Maylu stepped, skipping from each stepping stone for…well, just for the heck of it.

They arrived at the door…Or, was the term, "Big tall slates of metal" more appropriate?

Well, they opened, for one thing.

And compared to the "Big tall slates of metal", Travis was very short.

Very.

Was he this short before?

The "Big tall slates of metal" made Maylu's head too frizzy to think. Roll's database felt like it was being hacked by a roller coaster.

"Maylu! You made it!" Travis smiled brightly.

Maylu laughed nervously. She wondered if Travis's smile could be used for Solar Energy.

"Uh…Yeah, I did." She looked up. "You're…_house_, is kind of hard to miss."

Travis laughed light-heartedly. "Really? I can't even find my way home from the store!" Travis stepped aside. "Please, come in!"

Maylu walked inside.

Let's not go into the _huge _details about what was behind those "Big tall slates of metal" shall we?

And use how Maylu described the exterior of the house from afar.

_Huge doesn't even start…_

Maylu was awed at it's interior greatness. It was grandly decorated and sculpted with absolute care. Although the design scheme wasn't something she liked very much, she had to like it if whoever carved it made it. Dark Age Evil Wizard Magic never really interested her. Until now, that is.

"Feel free to come over for more gazing, Maylu." Maylu snapped out of her trance and whirled her head around to meet Travis's seemingly obnoxious smile.

"Why are you still standing near toe door?" she asked, changing the subject. House and interior designing always made her head twirl.

"Maylu, did you leap into a time machine?" she heard Roll wonder as she pressed against her PET to gaze at the interior of the once "Huge doesn't even start" mansion.

"Oh, well, I decided to have the pleasure of opening the door personally for you."

And…How did that answer her question in any way possible?

Well, pass.

"…Uh…O…kay…then."

She watched awkwardly as he shut the door. 'Huh.' She thought. 'That smile and his personality is just…_too different_ for me.' she followed his gesture to come with him. She suddenly felt like she was in a maze with a little mouse as her tour guide. Hm.

Pretty soon she found herself in…well, what _looked_ like a room that was ten living rooms piled on top of each other. 'Compared to Yai's place…' she thought as she looked up at the what looked like a non-existent (It was just that tall…) ceiling. 'Yai's place is just some hobo's cardboard box home…'

"Would you like a drink?" Maylu snapped out of her gaze, turning her head to face Travis questionably.

"Huh?"

Travis laughed light heartedly.

_What exactly was so funny? _she thought.

"He asked you if you want a drink, Maylu."

It was Travis's conceited navi, White Fury. Oh joy.

Well, Roll didn't know what to think when he materialized in front of her. She just kind of stared…and felt him grab her hand and rub her cheek with his other hand, before walking away with her for a tour.

"A…A drink? That'd be great!" she beamed.

Travis grinned. "What would you like to drink?"

"…Uh..Apple Juice?"

"From which apple?"

She made an odd face at this. "…A _red _apple?"

"Washington?"

…

"Sure."

Travis turned his head at one of the maids who was standing beside him. They bowed and walked away.

It was…_quiet _for a while after the maid had left.

She could _feel_ Travis's smile on her.

She wasn't blushing very much now, was she?

Maylu fidgeted as she tried to think of something to say and to break the silence.

"So uh…" she laughed nervously. "What'd you call me over for?" she tried hard to calm down and smile.

"Oh." Travis sat back a bit. "Well Maylu, you know how to cross-fuse, right?"

"Um. Yeah, pretty much." Maylu tapped her chin as she thought. "Kinda klutzy though. Last time I tried to cross-fuse, it didn't work."

Travis laughed lightly.

"Well, I have a gift for you."

Maylu's expression brightened almost immediately.

"REALLY?!"

Travis smiled as he nodded.

"Yes."

Huh. He is very, very calm isn't he?

Yes. He is.

Now Maylu was _really_ fidgeting in her seat. Not of nervousness, but excitement. Pure, raw, excitement. How intriguing.

Travis laughed at her actions.

"You really want it that bad?"

"Uh…"

Maylu blushed.

Wow, talk about revelation.

Travis laughed again.

"Don't worry. You'll get it soon."

The maid had returned.

"Your drinks."

Travis nodded a 'Thank You'.

The maid walked over to Maylu and let down the tray slightly so she could pick up the fancy glass that held her apple juice. Maylu stared at it.

She had _never_ in her life seen _APPLE JUICE_ **SPARKLE**like _wine_ before.

"Uh…Are you sure this isn't like…Merlot or something?"

Travis laughed.

Boy, he laughed a bit too much, don't you think?

"Yes, I'm sure. Freshly made from the garden, Maylu."

"Washington?"

"Yes."

"Natural?"

"Yes."

Maylu stared at her sparkly glass, and took a sip.

If wine tasted this good, she'd go and buy five boxes right now.

Her eyes sparkled as bright as the apple juice itself.

That was the best apple juice she's had in such a very long time.

"So, I take it that you like it?"

Maylu loved it so much, she shivered and wiggled with warmth and happiness. She nodded happily, and soon (Much to her dismay) her apple juice was gone. She eyed the glass as she set it down.

Travis seemed to notice her doing so, and asked politely. (Obviously)

"Would you like some more?" With a nice, polite smile.

Maylu nodded frantically.

"Yes! Yes please!"

"Alright then." he answered with a polite smile.

And soon enough, her glass was refilled. Much to her delight. Travis watched as she drank.

"So…"

Maylu noticed the box that was presented to her as she drank. She blushed, embarrassed.

"Open it, and see if you like it."

Maylu winced, eyeing the small box. She took it in her hands. The box looked so fancy, she didn't want to open it. But she did. She was shocked at what she saw.

"…W…what is this?"

"Exactly what you see it is."

In Maylu's shocked hands was a pink…yes _pink_…synchro chip. However it was pink, she didn't know. But she was holding a _pink _synchro chip. It was a synchro chip. One that Lan uses almost all the time to save their butts. And she was holding one.

Not that she's never used or held one before, of course. Just never one that was _pink_…

"A…synchro chip?"

"No, perhaps a potato chip?" Travis grinned.

Maylu laughed lightly at his remark.

"It's…it's…"

"For you."

"…pink." she paused. "And for me."

"Of course. The color fits, doesn't it?"

Maylu stared at Roll, who's face, fingers and all were pressed against the screen, staring with wide eyes at the pink object in her hands.

Maylu looked back at Travis.

"Yes, yes it does."

Travis watched as the chip glistened under his bright chandelier light.

For the rest of the day, Maylu enjoyed following Travis for a tour of his home. She found it odd that he had no family members. They stopped in the largest, most fanciest room in his home.

"Where are your parents?"

"My parents?" Travis thought for a quick moment, pausing. "Why they're in Spainsh."

"Spainsh? Really?" Maylu remembered that Spainsh was in the same area of France, where Komi had came from.

"Yes, quite far away actually. Thankfully it wasn't much trouble getting here as it was leaving there." Travis smiled.

"Of course, of course. Spainsh looks pretty far away from here on the maps too."

"I would believe so."

"What do you parents do there?"

"Oh, they are retired, so they usually stay home. But, my father enjoys fishing, as they always catch a good meal for supper."

"Fish?" Maylu laughed nervously.

"Do they like fish? A lot?" she asked, cautiously.

"Yes, very much."

"Um…uh…well, what about you? Do _you_ like fish?"

Travis grinned.

"Well, being around my parents for the time before I arrived, of course. Steamed, preferably."

Maylu thought for a moment about introducing Travis to Maysa.

"_GET YOUR--"_

Perhaps not.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Maylu noticed that he skipped the tour of the bathrooms.

She stopped in front of one of the bathroom doors.

"What's this room?" she asked.

Travis rolled himself back to her side.

"Why, that's the bathroom." Travis stared up at her. "What is the matter?"

Maylu turned to Travis, wincing. "Aren't you going to show me around your bathroom?"

Travis's eyes narrowed.

"Well…"

**Ohohen****: Did you notice? You will. This is the fifth chapter of this story, and it's writing, in my opinion, is much different from the other four. Trust me. Over a year's time, I am absolutely ****_certain_ that I've improved. Besides, what better way to practice then to practice on my Naruto stories? (NejiTen oohhhh…!)**

**Well, sorry that I haven't updated in over a year. You probably won't forgive me, but at least, it's not as OOC as before, right? As Spiecas has said before, I must concur.**

**Please review and flame at me all you want. I deserve it.**

**Just for you to know...**

**...NO CLAMPLOVER. I AM NOT DEAD. **

**Just a temporary delay that seemed foolishly permanent. ;D**

**Hope this chapter wasn't too stupid for you. The Megaman section on has changed very much over this year. I'm sure the fans and readers have too.**

**-Actually hopes to have little or no reviews in fear of what the new fans may think about this odd story-**

**Hey, I mean, you can't blame me! It has a freaking OC in it! I HATE OCs. D:**


End file.
